<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Poltergeist Collective by CradleD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025997">The Poltergeist Collective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD'>CradleD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poltergeist Cronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Content approved by SCAR, Duct Tape, Fondling, Group Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy, a happy young boy without a care in the world, was skipping home one day, when his life was changed forever by a secret organiztion...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poltergeist Cronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2262245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sin Corps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Poltergeist Collective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man sat in his truck and watched the young boy skip down the street.  Smiling he picked up the radio and called his colleague.  “Blue Team Leader,” he said.  “I have eyes on the target.”  Letting go of the radio button, he waited for a response.  A crackled noise sounded.  “Good, good,” Blue Team Leader said.  “Bring him in.”  The man pushed the button and said, “he’s cuter than you said.”  A pause.  The crackled noise.  “Really?” said Blue Team Leader.  “Then we will have much fun indeed.”  The man turned the radio off and waited until the boy turned the corner into the street that led to his house.  Then, he picked up the gun and the body bag, and he stepped out of his sedan.</p><p>	Billy skipped merrily down the street on his way home from school.  He wore a black ball cap, which kept his loose black hair painted to the top of his head.  His white graphic t-shirt, which sported a popular picture of Albert Einstein with his tongue sticking out, frocked up with every skip, occasionally exposing his smooth young belly.  His khaki shorts, a size too small for him, rode up his tender thighs.  His blue-and-red spider-man shoes, which he wore on this particular day along with his white ankle-high socks, were good for running around the neighborhood.  He wanted to hurry home so he wouldn’t miss his piano lesson with Mrs. Farley.  He loved playing piano.  Music filled him with joy.  Mrs. Farley told him that he grasped her lessons very well for a ten-year-old, which made him happy.  He loved having a skill he could talk about to his friends in school.  Whenever he talked about it, though, he made sure to make it sound like no big deal, so his friends wouldn’t think he was bragging.  He was also aware of the stereotype attached to being an Asian-American kid learning piano.  No way did he want those taunts hanging over his head.</p><p>He turned the corner and continued skipping down the street without a care in the world.  Bushes rustled near the house behind Billy as he passed.  The noise startled him, and he stopped skipping to turn around.  There was nothing there.  Reminded of a scary movie watched once called Halloween, he turned back around and began to speed walk, holding the straps of his red backpack with both hands.  His heartrate quickened as he walked and he looked around, hoping there were people at home in the houses he passed.  He hoped someone would see him getting grabbed or stabbed by-</p><p>The sharp smell of chloroform assaulted Billy’s nostrils.  Moist cloth wrapped around his mouth and nose.  “Mmmphh!!” was all he say as his consciousness faded.  The last thing he saw before his vision blurred out was the wall of tall bushes to his right and a man in black, whom he felt pull him into the bushes.</p><p>	Darkness shrouded Billy’s world.  The darkness refused to break as his mind swam back to the shore of consciousness.  Everything was black.  He could not see.  He swiveled his head around felt a chair.  He was sitting, and he was naked.  Hemp rope bound his chest to the back of the chair, his hands to each other, his legs to the chair legs.  He tried to move lips and couldn’t.  Strong adhesive from what he could only assume to be duct tape sealed his eyes and mouth shut.  His heart pounded in his chest.  “Mmmpphh… Mmmmppphhhhh!!”  The boy struggled against his tight restraints in vain.  He realized a complex series of knots kept him tied to the chair.  Short, quick bursts of breath loudly moved in and out of his nose as panic gripped him.  Where am I? he thought, Who did this to me?  What else are they gonna do to me?? Am I gonna die?  Omigodomigodomigod ImgonnadieImgonnadieIm-</p><p>A door slammed open in the distance.  Billy bolted head in the direction from which the sound came.  His breathing quickened again.  He tried to control his breathing so he wouldn’t hyperventilate, but he couldn’t stop himself.  Fear held him in its icy grip.  He squirmed in his chair at the sound of footsteps approaching him.  The tight rope rubbed uncomfortably against his delicate, naked body.  Ohfuck Ohfuck OhfuckOFuckOFuck, Please God Im too young to die please please don’t kill me!  “Mmmphh, Mmmmmpphhhh, Mmmphh.”  The clicking footsteps became closer and closer to him and he thought he would cry soon.  He pleaded silently, hoping desperately that whoever was approaching would not hurt him.</p><p>Please PleasePleasedon’tkillmepleasedontkillmepleasePLEASEPLEASEDONTKILLMEPLEA –</p><p>“Relax, kid!” said the man.  “Jesus, you’re makin’ me nervous!  Look at you, you’re shaking like a leaf.”</p><p>Although Billy’s breathing continued its pace unabated, he calmed some and his mind stopped screaming.  His heartrate slowed.  The man’s voice sounded reassuring, but he was unconvinced.  He tried desperately to make himself understood somehow through the duct tape.  “Mmmpphh, MMMPPHHHH, MMM-”  “Now, now, settle down, kid,” said the man in his calm voice.  “We’re not gonna hurt you alright.”  Billy still wasn’t convinced, but what the man said made him calm enough to slow his breathing down.  Panic loosened its grip on his heart.  However, he thought back to what the man said.  Who is we?  Who else is here?  And why am I here tied up like this??  He was on the verge of tears merely because he couldn’t speak at this point.  Then the calm, almost soothing voice continued.</p><p>“Listen, boy, my name’s Byron.  I know you have lots of questions right now like ‘where am I?’ and ‘why am I here?’ and all that jazz, but trust me when I tell you that you’ve got nothing to worry about.  You’re going to have a great time here, I promise.  We always take good care of the boys we bring in.  Isn’t that right, Dimitri?”  Another voice, rough, robust sounded, “Oh yes.  We love our boys right here.”  The young boy tried to place Dimitri’s voice until felt a rough hand fall on his exposed shoulder, making him jump in his chair.  The calloused hand scraped Billy’s smooth skin, making the boy shiver.  His arms broke out in gooseflesh.  His head shot up as if to look at the man who touched his shoulder, though he couldn’t see.  The man’s rough hand continued rubbing Billy’s soft flesh as he said, “We will take very good care of you, young man.  Don’t you worry.”  Another hand fell on top of Billy’s head.  Thick fingers ran through the young boy’s soft, loose hair.</p><p>The boy’s breathing quickened again.  The thing’s these men were saying mad him feel weird.  He couldn’t explain why, but he didn’t feel comfortable about what these men might do to him.  He noticed the air conditioner in the room and a chill went through his body.  He shook against the cold.  “Ohh, a little cold,” Byron said.  A hand, softer, more gentle, fell on top Billy’s left thigh and rubbed the soft skin.  “We’ll warm you up in no time kiddo.”  A wet kiss smacked on Billy’s thigh where Byron touched him.  Another kiss, this one without warning, landed on the boy’s right cheek, moistening the small patch on his face.  He assumed this kiss came from Dimitri, whose breath smelled of cigar smoke.  These kisses made Billy shiver more than ever, but not of fright necessarily.  He couldn’t explain how he felt about these strange men rubbing him and kissing him.  The only person in the world he ever knew did those things was his mother, and he didn’t feel nearly as comfortable with these men as he did with her.</p><p>The same door Billy heard open before opened again and he heard more footsteps that he could only guess came from more men.  Byron spoke again, and Billy felt him place his hands on both thighs now.  “You see, Billy, these men and I are part of an organization call the Poltergeist Collective.  We specialize in making boys just like you feel good.  You may think all of this is weird now, but you’ll be having the time of your young life in just a few minutes.  My friends and I will see to that.”  As Byron finished speaking, Billy felt a hand gently caress his exposed penis.  He gasped through his nose.  Cold air freezed the inside of his nose.</p><p>The hand, which Billy now knew was Byron’s, rubbed his tiny boi penis with thick, gentle fingers.  The duct tape filtered boy’s muffled voice into soft moans.  He wriggled in his chair at the man’s touch to his now stiffening member.  Byron’s rubbing felt weird and yet… good.  Very good.  It was like he was being tickled but not in a way that made him laugh.  This kind of tickle made his heart pound faster again.  He could feel his blood rushing into his young penis.  He knew what it felt like when it stood up because he woke up that way.  However, he had never felt it get hard before.  He wished he could see it.</p><p>As Billy’s dick hardened, blood pulsating through it and make it bounce slightly, Byron used his fingers to rub it up and down.  He could feel his small foreskin being pulled back, reveling his tip.  He squirmed again as he felt something touch it.  A slurpy sound confirmed the boy’s suspicions.  Byron was licking his penis on the tip and up and down the shaft.  The sensation sent shockwaves through the ten-year-old’s body.  He writhed and wiggled against the rope that bound him to the chair.  After a few more good licks, Byron took Billy’s entire penis into his mouth and sucked it up and down.  The blowjob electrified every nerve in Billy’s body.  He felt as though he were walking on water.</p><p>“Oh,” he heard Byron say, “I can tell by the way you’re moaning that you like that.  What a naughty boy.  But that’s ok.  You can be as naughty as you want here.”</p><p>The man gave Billy’s throbbing penis another kiss moved away.  Silence.  Then, Billy felt his restraints loosen.  His legs were free, but not for long.  Soft hands that Billy recognized as Byron’s seized the young boy’s legs by the backs of his knees.  He lifted Billy’s legs until they almost reached his chest.  The sound of rope shifting about.  Rope snaked around Billy’s legs and he sat and listened as unseen hands tied the rope so that it held his legs in the air.  Cold air brush against the boy’s exposed butt hole, and he shivered.  He felt his anus shrink in reaction to the exposure.  “Mmmm,” A voice said, this one new.  “That’s really cute butt you’ve got there, lad.  Hope you don’t mind if I help myself.”</p><p>Slurping sounds filled the air.  A light moisture struck Billy’s butthole.  He squealed through the duct tape.  One of the men was licking his anus.  He felt the tongue lather saliva around his rim before pushing into his rectum a quarter of the way.  The young boy had never squirmed so much in his life.  The nerves in his colon screamed from the stimulation.  His anus gripped the man’s tongue as it plunged deeper into the rectal cavity, massaging the walls of his lower intestine.</p><p>While that man licked the inside of Billy’s rectum, rough hands descended upon his chest and rubbed his stiffening nipples.  Soon, the nipples were hard as diamonds and the sensation made the boy wriggle again.  He knew from the texture that these hands were Dimitris.  The same man then planted another wet kiss on Billy’s cheek, then another his upper neck, then yet another on crux of the boy’s shoulder and neck.  Dimitri continued kissing Billy’s neck, sucking in the boy’s tender flesh enough to leave red marks.  His teeth brushed the boy’s soft skin.</p><p>A hand gripped Billy’s penis again and started jerking it up and down.  Billy felt the man’s forearm rest on his belly, and knew it was the same man that was licking his tight boy hole.  Thus, the boy was experiencing four points of stimulation.  It was almost too much.  He thought he would lose his mind with this amount of titillation.  His body swam in a sea of pleasure.  The darkness hid the phantom hands and tongues from his sight.  His sense of touch and smell were the only senses he was permitted to use.  It was as though someone had placed black virtual reality goggles on him and dumped him in a vat of hands and tongues.</p><p>The man on his butt gave one final lick and then removed his face from in between Billy’s jiggling butt cheeks.  Then he took his hand away from the boy’s throbbing member.  Dimitri continued rubbing Billy’s diamond-hard nipples and started kissing the other side of the boy’s neck, softly biting the flesh as he sucked.  Something, a finger, poked and prodded Billy’s butt hole, making him moan.  The finger, slick with saliva, slid easily into the boy’s rectum and rotated, sliding in and out multiple times.  The young boy moaned louder through the tape.  Another thick finger soon joined the first, spreading the anus open wider.  The two fingers slid into Billy’s rectum as far as they would go.  A pause.  Then, a soft poke into his belly.  Billy screamed through the tape.</p><p>“Ahh, it seems you found his prostate,” Byron said.  “Give it another go.</p><p>Another poke and Billy screamed again.  More pokes.  Every poke made the boy’s insides explode with pleasure.  He breathed hard and deep as Dimitri continued kissing his neck.  The finger’s inside his rectum gave the prostate a soft rub before slowly exiting the anus.</p><p>“I think he’s ready, Byron,” the man said.  A pause.  “I agree, Manville,” Byron said.  “You and Cobb untie him and put him on the bed.”</p><p>Dimitri removed his hands and mouth from Billy.  The abrupt ending to the stimulation decelerated the boy’s body.  The break lethargic, as if he had just ran a marathon.  Suddenly, his restraints loosened.  He could move.  His mind told him to struggle, to break free and run, but his body wouldn’t listen.  He didn’t have much time to make such a decision in any case.  Powerful hands gripped his limbs and picked him up.  They put his knees on something soft, and he realized he was kneeling on bed sheets.  The strong hands bound hands together behind him so that his arms were bent at the elbow behind his back.  Once the knot was cinched, hands gripped his armpits and repositioned his body before letting go again.  Silence.  The soft silky movement of cloth.  The men were taking their clothes off.</p><p>The bed shifted Billy almost fell.  Hands caught him and held him up straight again.  Two cradled his head while two others held his waist.  A large, soft, rod-shaped object fell at the top of the boy’s butt and rested in the crux between his two butt cheeks.  It was a man’s penis.  He could visualize what would look like.  He caught a glimpse at his father’s penis once while waiting to shower.  Although flaccid, it was still much larger than his own underdeveloped member.  A giant mushroom-shaped head appeared in the boy’s mind.  Fear seized his heart when he thought of that thing entering his butt.  The realization that that was exactly what was going to happen dawned on him and he swallowed hard, his heart racing.  He hoped it wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>The man in front of him planted a soft kiss on Billy’s forehead.  “You’re shaking,” he said.  “Don’t worry.  My name is Cobb and I’m going to make sure you feel very good, my boy.”  Cobb rubbed Billy’s cheek with the back of his hand and gripped the tape that sealed the boy’s mouth shut.  As the man slowly pulled the tape off, the other rubbed his penis softly in between the boy’s tender ass cheeks, widening the crack with every rub.  When the tape was off Billy’s mouth completely, the boy gasped for air.  He snatched two mouthfuls of air before Cobb pressed his big lips onto Billy’s.  The man kissed him deep and slow, inserting his tongue and licking the roof of Billy’s mouth and the inside of his cheeks.  Billy’s opened his mouth out of instinct and kissed the man back, unable to react in any other way.</p><p>As Cobb and Billy kissed, the man behind Billy moved a hand to the boy’s shoulder, while other maneuvered his penis around the boy’s rim.  The tip was moist, dripping with lubricant, spreading that lubricant all over Billy’s rim.  The boy gasped into Cobb’s mouth at the penis tips cool touch.  Pressure and then a soft pop as the man’s penis entered Billy’s hungry boy hole.  Billy squealed at the pressure, making Cobb chuckle.  His anus grabbed the man’s penis as it slid deeper into his rectum, penetrating the rectal wall up to half the shaft.  “Alright,” the man, who Billy recognized now as Manville, whispered.</p><p>Cobb removed his face from Billy’s and hands bent the boy over, which slid Manville’s cock further inside him as his hole opened wider.  The boy uttered a soft cry at the penetration.  Another stiff rod sifled his cry.  Cobb rested his rock hard cock on the smooth young mouth and traced the boy’s lips before pushing inside his mouth.  The penis head brushed past Billy’s teeth and rubbed over his tongue.  It smelled of sweat and tasted like salt.  A hand fell on top of Billy’s head and grabbed several strands of hair.  “Don’t let your teeth touch,” said Cobb, “Just wrap your lips around it and it’ll feel better… yes that’s it, oooohhhh.”  Billy did as he was told and found the cock slid in and out of his mouth much easier.  The sweaty, salty taste of the giant rod sunk into his tongue almost making him gag.  But Cobb kept the penis away from the back of Billy’s throat so that only the tip and a quarter of the penis remained in his mouth.  “Suck on it,” Cobb said, “Like a popsicle.”  Billy did so and Cobb moaned louder.</p><p>Billy’s tender young body was now bent over in between the two men, completing the spit roast.  As the boy sucked on Cobb’s dick, Manville thrusted inside his young boy pussy softly, moaning in pleasure.  Billy moaned as well.  The initial pain from Manville’s penetration was fading and pleasure replaced it fast.  The thick rod softly massaged the boy’s rectal wall at a regular interval.  Manville quickened his pace gradually, inserting his cock deeper into Billy’s intestine with every thrust until he reached the hilt.  Soon Billy heard his ass cheek’s clap against Manville’s crotch.  His whole body bounced with the force of the man’s thrust as the boy bobbed his head up and down Cobb’s shaft.</p><p>The boy suddenly felt a hand grip his erect boy penis.  It was Manville’s.  The man’s large hand rubbed the boy’s penis up and down and Billy’s body exploded with ecstasy.  “Mmmmmhhh,” Billy moaned, adding to the sucks he administered to Cobb’s cock.  “Oh, you like that?” Manville asked softly as he thrusted.  “You like that, you little slut?”  Billy nodded, but the nod was lost among his sucking.  However, Manville must have taken the nod as some sort of approval.  He thrusted faster, the claps sounded louder.  Billy screamed in ecstasy through the cock in his mouth.  “Yeah, you like that cock, don’t you, you little whore?” Cobb said.  Cobb then, shoved his cock down Billy’s throat, making him gag.  He removed it, then shoved it back in his mouth and thrusted in and out in time with Manville’s thrusts.  “Oh, fuck,” Manville shouted as he thrusted faster.  “I’m getting close!”  “Yeah, me too, brother,” said Cobb.  Billy was also approaching climax, but he was unable to express it with the cock in his mouth.  Manville continued thrusting and jerking Billy off at the same time.  He thrusted faster and faster until.<br/>
“Oh FUCKKKK!”</p><p>Warmth squirted into Billy’s intestine.  “Shit, shit, SHIT!” Cobb shouted.  Warm liquid shot into Billy’s mouth and dripped down his throat.  Soon, the warm liquid filled his mouth to overflow.  Not know what else to do, he swallowed as much of it as he could as Cobb withdrew his dick from the boy’s mouth.  Some of the semen dripped over Billy’s lower lip and down his chin.  As he swallowed, he breathed hard and fast as Manville kept jerking him off.  He squealed a soft young boy squeal as he climaxed.  He felt his penis pulsate.  He felt as if he were peeing, but the pee was coming out in short, quick bursts.  Manville thrusted inside of him a couple more times as the last drops of warmth squirted into Billy’s intestine before slowly exiting.  Billy’s hole snapped shut, and he felt warm moisture drip down his g-spot and onto his small ball sack.</p><p>“Wow, he swallowed all that cum,” Cobb said.  “I think we have a talented one here Byron.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Byron said.  “That was fun.”</p><p>Hands picked Billy up and placed him back in the chair.  Someone removed the tap from his eyes and he the room blurred into focus, along with its occupants.  Four naked men stood front of him, smiling.  They were all toned and muscular, fully capable of manhandling the young boy.  After taking in their likenesses, Billy turned his head around to look at the room.  It was painted white, with tile flooring and a table in the corner.  He looked around and saw the bed where the men had just fucked him sitting behind the chair.  He turned back around and looked at the men.  One man smiled and said, “Kevin, you can come in now.”</p><p>A small who looked only slightly younger than Billy walked in smiling.  He saw Billy and beamed at him.  “Yay, a new boy to play with!”  Keven ran up to Billy and hugged him.  Byron said, “You see, Billy, Kevin has been with us for about five months now and has loved every minute here.  As I know you will too.  We at the Poltergeist Collective make it our priority to ensure you boys love you’re stay with us.”  Billy looked at Byron and saw him wink.  That wink comforted the ten-year-old, and for the first time since he arrived, he smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB"> Scar Server </a></p><p>Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>